


The Eager Spankee

by LordFlashheart



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Porn, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:52:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4750418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordFlashheart/pseuds/LordFlashheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samantha Traynor neglects her duties, prompting Shepard to bend her over the knee and give her a good, hard spanking. She finds that she likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eager Spankee

"What the hell is this, Traynor?" Commander Shepard fumed. He had turned on his computer to reread some old reports, only to notice that he had received a high priority message from Alliance Command.

"Uh, sorry, what is what, Commander?" Samantha Traynor asked, feeling uneasy.

Shepard did not answer. He was reading the message with a frown on his face. It was a request for urgent assistance in the Herschel system of the Kepler Verge cluster. An Alliance listening post had come under Cerberus attack. A Marine platoon stationed at the facility had managed to avert the assault with heavy losses, but their intelligence indicated that more Cerberus troops were en route. Their plea for assistance had been relayed to the Normandy, which was the Alliance vessel closest to the combat zone.

"An urgent message from Alliance Command arrived hours ago, and you didn't say anything, Specialist!" Shepard bellowed at Traynor and leaped up the steps to the Galaxy Map.

"Oh shit! I forgot about it," she said, feeling ill. "I am sorry, Commander, but I was..."

He ignored her explanations. Communicating with his pilot over the intercom, he quickly set the ship's course to the imperiled listening post.

* * *

The shuttle entered the Normandy's lowest deck, doors closing behind it, and Shepard jumped out. He strode across the floor to the elevator in his heavy armor, with Garrus Vakarian following close by. James Vega, his other squadmate that day, walked to his locker on the same deck. The elevator traveled up, and after Garrus had exited, Shepard continued to the uppermost deck where his own cabin was located.

With a knot in her stomach, Samantha Traynor had followed the battle and its aftermath via communications channels from the Normandy's Combat Information Center. She knew that Shepard and his squad had landed in the last minute, and had proceeded to eliminate the newly arrived Cerberus reinforcements, saving the facility and its staff. A few hours later an Alliance troop transport had landed on the planet. Two Marine companies were now stationed at the listening post, making further Cerberus encroachments unlikely. Shepard and his squad had returned to the Normandy after their successful mission.

Traynor waited for a while before asking another soldier to take up her post. Then she rode the elevator to the top deck and, after drawing a few deep breaths, knocked on Shepard's door. He told her to enter. Walking in, she found Shepard pulling a shirt on. His hair was wet from the shower, and his armor, with bloodstains still on it, hung on the rack next to him.

"Commander," she said gingerly, "I heard the mission was a success."

"No thanks to you, Traynor," he said. "If we had got there fifteen minutes later, Cerberus would have destroyed the facility and killed the staff. I am disappointed in you, Specialist. Keeping me up to date on Alliance communications is your primary duty, and you failed me today."

"I am sorry. But you must understand that I was under a lot of pressure..."

"I'm not interested in your excuses. This is war. People died down there today. I put my life on line almost every day, and so do my squadmates. Meanwhile, you just sit here on your ass," he said, with anger in his voice. 

Traynor was fighting back tears. "I don't sit on my ass..." she said weakly.

"Don't argue with me, Specialist. I am not in the mood for that. I expect you to do your duties, nothing more."

"W-with all due respect, sir, I think Alliance Command should use the QEC when assigning important missions like this one. It would have forestalled any delay," she said, her voice trembling.

"Traynor, shut your mouth," he said, stepping towards her. "One more excuse and you will be very sorry."

Their relationship had been very amicable up to this point, which is why she failed to heed to his threat, continuing to defend herself: "But, but, sir, I am just trying to explain my side..."

"Fuck! Enough!" he yelled, his eyes flashing with hatred at the suddenly frightened Traynor. Before she realized what was happening, he had grabbed her roughly in his arms, sat on a chair, and placed her on his lap with her butt jutting up towards the ceiling.

"W-what are you doing?" she stuttered after suddenly finding herself lying over her commander's knees, looking at the cabin's floor. She got her answer right away as he delivered a hard slap on her butt with his hand. His other hand pressing on the small of her back, Shepard fumed with anger as he smacked Traynor's butt again and again, placing dozens of hard blows on her round orbs. The sound of his palm meeting Traynor's butt cheeks echoed in the room:

SMACK!! SMACK!! SMACK!!! SMACK!! SMACK!! SMACK!! SMACK!!

Traynor cried with pain as she received her punishment. His forceful blows stung badly through the fabric of her uniform. She was shocked and didn't try to fight back, lying on his lap and letting him discipline her in the most classic manner.

SMACK!! SMACK!!! SMACK!! SMACK!! SMACK!!! SMACK!!! SMACK!!!

Little by little, Shepard's anger subsided. As he continued slapping Traynor's butt, he found himself getting turned on by the situation.

SMACK!! SMACK!!! SMACK!! SMACK!!! SMACK!! SMACK!! SMACK!!

At first, he had just spontaneously wanted to give her a painful and humiliating lesson, but now the helplessness of his pretty little Communications Specialist on his lap and the beautiful roundness of her tender ass under his hand had started to harden his cock. Delivering one last blow, he stopped, resting his hands on her body.

"That's enough," he said. "You can go. Do your job properly from now on."

Crawling to the floor, Traynor muttered "Yes, sir," not daring to look at him. She paced quickly to the door, tears flowing down her face, rubbing her aching butt with both hands. She took the elevator to the Crew Quarters and rushed to the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

* * *

Traynor sat on the bathroom floor for a while, slowly calming down. She tried to wrap her mind around what had happened. She was shaken by how violent Shepard's reaction to her had been. They had had a relaxed, friendly, sometimes teasing relationship with each other until now, and suddenly finding herself on his lap receiving a harsh punishment was the last thing she had expected.

Most of all, however, she was surprised by the fact that her pussy had got soaking wet as he had spanked her. As much as his blows had stung, what struck her most was how extraordinarily erotic the experience had been for her.

She opened her pants and slid her hand down, feeling the wetness of her pussy. She inserted two fingers inside herself, soaking them in her juices. Closing her eyes, she brought her dripping fingers to her clit, rubbing it gently. With her other hand, she pulled down the zipper of her jacket and started caressing her breasts.

As she masturbated, she tried to think of a woman she had met when the Normandy had last visited the Citadel, but her mind kept going back to the scene in Shepard's cabin. She thought of herself splayed over her commander's knees, his strong hand punishing her backside without mercy. Her ass still ached from the blows, but she could not help hoping that she was again in his lap, his hands on her body, giving her the walloping that she deserved. 

She turned around onto her stomach on the floor, yanking down her pants and panties to expose her sore butt cheeks. Circling her clit with her fingers, she brought her other hand on her butt and started slapping it with her palm, alternating between the two supple brown buns. Eyes closed, breathing rapidly, she imagined that it was Shepard's hand on her ass. She had blundered terribly and it was only fair that the commander made her body feel her mistake. Rubbing her clit vigorously and smacking her own ass, she came there on the bathroom floor, moaning and gasping as the orgasm rushed through her body.

* * *

The CIC was deserted except for Traynor who was working at her computer. She heard the elevator doors open behind her. Shepard entered the room, walking to her.

"What's up, Traynor?" he asked.

"Very little, Commander," she answered, yawning. "I am flipping through Alliance communications networks, but nothing interesting seems to be going on."

"Well, in that case, let's spice things up a bit," he said and moved right behind her, placing his hands on her hips. He pressed himself against her body, rubbing his crotch against her ass.

"Commander, w-what are you doing?" she said, startled. She tried to break free, but he pinned her against the computer console with his body, making it impossible for her to move.

"I'm taking what's rightfully mine," he said and grabbed the waist of her pants. In one strong yank, he pulled her pants down to her ankles, sending buttons flying in the air. She still had her panties on, hanging half way down her ass, but he simply ripped them apart, throwing the rags to the floor.

"Shepard, please don't!" she wailed as his hands groped her naked, shapely behind. 

"Shut up," he groaned and pushed her upper body down over the console. He made her spread her legs, and put his hand between them, eliciting a yelp from the frightened woman. As his fingers explored her cunt, invading her hole and rubbing her clitoris, she found herself getting unwillingly wet. 

"What have we here? A very wet pussy," he said, laughing as his fingers made a squishing sound pushing in and out of her. "Looks like you want a man after all, you fucking cocktease." Involuntary moans escaped from Traynor's lips even as she futilely tried to extricate herself from his clutches.

Shepard opened his fly, took out his stiff, throbbing cock, and shoved it against her wet folds. "You want this, don't you, slut?" he taunted her.

"No... Please don't..." she replied weakly even as her whole body shivered pleasurably in response to the head of his penis rubbing against her swollen lips. 

Shepard pushed his shaft deep into her in one forceful thrust, making her scream as his girth stretched her tight cunt. He started fucking her aggressively from behind, slamming her slender body against the console. She tossed helplessly under him as he took pleasure from her body just the way he wanted it. He smacked her butt cheeks with open hands, making the lovely brown orbs ripple. Grunting as her pussy muscles squeezed around his penetrating cock, he continued fucking her for a long while. Traynor had stopped struggling and, despite herself, was enjoying the unrelenting sensation of the thick shaft ravaging every last crevice of her pussy. 

Finally, he came, his sperm gushing deep into her. Lying on the console on her stomach, she felt his cum positively flood her pussy. In an instant, she started to think that Shepard's overflowing seed would impregnate her. The thought took her over the edge—she _wanted_ to have his baby. Traynor screamed as the orgasm shook her body.

She was still moaning when a voice asked, "Traynor, are you okay?" She startled awake, finding herself alone in her bunk in the crew quarters.

"Are you okay?" Gabby Daniels asked again. Traynor rose to her elbows and looked at the other woman. Engineer Daniels was lying in another bunk across the corridor in the dark room.

"Y-yes," Traynor stammered. "It was just a... n-nightmare."

"A nightmare? You know, you were quite vocal, and it sounded nothing like a nightmare," the engineer said, laughing.

"I want to sleep, don't bother me," Traynor muttered, embarrassed. She turned to her side, away from Daniels. She lay awake, feeling pleasurably flushed, her heart still beating faster than usual. Putting her hand between her thighs, she felt her moist panties.

* * *

Arriving at the CIC the next day, Shepard greeted Traynor somewhat formally: "Good morning, Specialist." She muttered a reply and crouched down over her computer screen. He sensed immediately that their relationship had changed. She seemed fearful of him. He tried to chat with her, but she answered in short sentences, looking away from him.

He was beginning to regret the angry, impromptu punishment he had meted out to Traynor. It was certainly not in line with the Alliance's military regulations to throw one's subordinate over the knee and tan her backside as a disciplinary measure. He wondered whether she would make a formal complaint against him. He was not worried about legal repercussions, knowing that Admiral Hackett had his back and would let him get away with murder—probably literally. His concern was rather how it might affect his mission. He liked Traynor and, despite that one mistake, had found her a valuable addition to his crew. However, after the unfortunate incident in his cabin he was not sure if he could still trust her. The last thing he could afford at this juncture was a disloyal subordinate who bore a grudge against him. Furthermore, if his improper conduct with Traynor were to become public knowledge, it might affect the morale of his entire crew. He had to talk to her and make amends. If that didn't work, he would have to have her reassigned to some other ship.

While Shepard was pondering the right course of action, Traynor stared at the computer screen and pretended to work, her fingers tapping randomly on the keyboard. The moment he had stepped out of the elevator and entered the CIC, her heart had started racing. Pull yourself together, Sam, she thought to herself. Why am I reacting to him like this? Okay, he _did_ spank my butt yesterday, and, well, I _did_ like it, and then I _did_ see a very smutty dream about him, but that doesn't have to mean anything, right? He's my commanding officer and a _guy_ , for god's sake, I don't have a crush on him. Right?

Except for one boyfriend she had briefly had many years ago, as a teenager, she did not have any experience with the opposite sex. She had had several girlfriends, and had not thought that she could feel romantic or sexual attraction to a man. Yet if she was not falling for him, then she did not know what was happening. Involuntarily, the image of herself on his lap, his hand smacking her ass, rose again to her mind, and she felt herself getting aroused.

"Traynor," Shepard said, interrupting her thoughts, "I want to talk to you about something. Could you come to my cabin in a few minutes?"

* * *

Shepard rose from the couch as Traynor walked into the room. "Thanks for coming, Specialist. Please sit down," he said, pointing to the other end of the couch.

As they sat down he started to talk: "Traynor, I want to apologize for what happened here yesterday. While your mistake was serious, the mission was nevertheless a success, and in any case my behavior with you was completely inappropriate. I shouldn't have laid my hands on you."

"Commander, I, uh, well..." she mumbled, not being sure what he expected her to say.

"I have found you a valuable member of my team, and I wish we could continue to work together in the future, too, without any ill will from either side. What I'm asking from you is that can you forgive me? Can we put this all behind us?"

"Commander, I... I know I made a serious mistake and I was wrong to make excuses for it. Your choice of punishment was a bit... unconventional, but I understand that you had just come back from a battle, there had been casualties, and you had better things to do than to listen to my nonsense. You don't have to apologize. It's all right."

"So, we're okay? No hard feelings?" he asked.

"Yes, everything's alright."

"Thank you, Traynor. I promise that I will never do anything like that again."

But that was not what she wanted. "Umm, but Commander... I... hmmm... I think I made a mistake again. There was another message from Alliance Command this morning, and I didn't remember to tell you about it," she said, looking at the floor.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, stood up, and strode to his computer. Traynor rose and walked behind him.

"But this is a low priority message, some inventory report," he said, puzzled, as he read the message. "We agreed that you don't need to inform me about something like this, didn't we?" he said.

"I... I think I should have told you about that message. You should punish me again to make sure that I don't screw up again," Traynor said.

Shepard looked at her with a puzzled expression on his face. What the hell is she after now? he wondered.

"What I mean," she continued, "Is that you should spank me again, just to be sure." She was smiling, with her head turned down, looking coyly at him from under her brows.

Finally, it dawned to him, and he had to contain his laughter. The little minx liked getting her ass swatted! Not only was she not angry or upset by what he had done to her, she wanted more of it!

"I see, I see," he said, sitting down on a chair. "I guess I should punish you some more, just in case."

"Yes, Commander, if you think it's necessary," she said, moving in front of him.

Shepard looked at his cute little Comm Specialist. She had a pretty, symmetrical brown face, a pair of soft, dark, twinkling eyes, black hair reaching halfway to her shoulders, and, under her uniform, what looked like a very lovely body. He had understood from the outset that she was into women, but as she had often seemed to be flirting with him, he had made a move on her once, a few weeks earlier, only to have her immediately shoot him down. He had already let go of the prospect of getting her in his bed, but now things looked brighter again.

"Pull down your pants, Traynor," he said.

"W-what?"

"A proper punishment is delivered on the bare skin. Pants down. Now."

Her heart was beating rapidly as she pulled her pants to her ankles. Her hands on the rim of her black panties, she hesitated a few seconds before pulling them down, too, carefully covering her moist, cleanly shaven slit with her hand. 

Shepard pulled her over his knees, eyeing her beautifully shaped brown buns and her lovely legs with delight. He brought his hand on the warm, round orbs, stroking them. She shivered under his caresses, bracing herself for his assault which started shortly:

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!!

She whined quietly.

SMACK!! SMACK!!! SMACK!! SMACK!! SMACK!!! SMACK!! SMACK!!! SMACK!!!

"Oww! Oww!" she cried but did nothing to stop him.

Shepard loved the sight of Traynor's bouncing butt cheeks no less than the feel of her smooth skin under his hand. 

SMACK!! SMACKK!!! SMACK!!! SMACKK!!! SMACK!!! SMACK!!! SMACK!!! SMACKK!!!!

Pausing to let her recover after the series of hard blows, he stroked her cheeks and could not help noticing how moist her cunt was. As if accidentally, he grazed her wet lips and swollen clit with his finger, making her moan. Then he continued the punishment, delivering a rapid series of stinging smacks on Traynor's sore behind:

SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK!!

"Owww! Please, I've learned my lesson!" she whined.

"Have you really?" he asked.

"Yes, sir!"

"I'll have to make sure you have," he said, continuing the punishment. 

SMACK!!! SMACK!!! SMACK!!! SMACK!!! SMACK!!! SMACK!!!! SMACK!!!

He could hear her quietly sobbing, and decided to let her go. "All right, Specialist. You can get up."

She hopped to the floor, and quickly yanked up her panties to hide her wet, swollen womanhood from his keen eyes. As she pulled up her pants, he congratulated her for taking her punishment so well.

"Thank you, sir. I will be more careful from now on," she said. She was surprised how genuinely grateful she felt towards him.

"You're dismissed, Specialist," he said.

Traynor rode down the elevator and rushed to the bathroom again, locking it behind her. She opened her pants and shoved three fingers into her dripping wet hole. Finger-fucking herself, thinking of Shepard's cock in her cunt, she came in record time.

* * *

Shepard was lounging on bed in his cabin, feeling very good about himself. He had just returned from Rannoch, the ancient quarian homeworld, where he had first helped wipe out a Reaper destroyer and then brokered a peace between the geth and the quarians. Both races were now on board in the fight against the Reapers. Not a bad day, he thought.

He heard a familiar knock on the door, and Traynor walked in. He had expected her. In the morning, before going to Rannoch, he had talked to her and said that he'd be very disappointed if she did not perform at a top level that day. It seemed that she had taken the hint.

"Commander," she said, "I just wanted to talk about what happened today. What you did down on Rannoch was just amazing, and I feel that I let you down. I should have done more to help you." 

He smiled, knowing where the conversation was going. "Is that so? What did you do wrong?"

He didn't even listen to her unpersuasive account of her supposed failings, and instead walked around her, stopping behind her. Finishing her story, she looked at him over her shoulder and suddenly, very gracefully, wiggled her butt at him.

"Traynor, Traynor, what's gone into you?" he said, trying not to laugh. "You used to be so meticulous in your work. I think I'll have to make your punishment so harsh that you'll learn this time," he said and took off his belt, holding it folded in his hand.

Looking at the belt, Traynor gasped as she realized what was ahead of her.

"Go there and put your hands against the wall," he commanded, pointing to the wall next to his aquarium. Traynor obediently took her position.

He moved behind her and put his hands on her waist. Her whole body shook from a mixture of fear and arousal as he slowly opened her belt and the buttons on her pants. "Don't be afraid, Traynor," he said calmly while pulling her pants down, "I'll punish you just the amount you deserve, no more."

She wore a pair white lace panties. "Hmmm, very nice. Definitely not military issue," he said while pulling them down. Traynor smiled: she had bought them thinking of him.

He put his hand on her lower abdomen to get her butt into a better position while caressing her lovely round buns with the other hand. He started smacking her ass lightly with his hand, landing a number of slaps on each bun. "Traynor, in a short while you will be getting the belt. I will strike you twenty times, and I want you to count each strike aloud. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes, Commander," she said quietly. She stood in her position, legs straight, slightly bent over at the waist, palms against the wall, bottom jutting out.

Deciding that he had warmed her cheeks enough, he took the belt in his hand. "It starts now. Be ready," he said.

Traynor mumbled a response, and he brought the belt behind himself and then swung it at her butt in a wide arc.

WHACK!!! The belt smacked painfully against Traynor's butt, making her jump.

"Owww!" she cried.

"Traynor, you're forgetting something," he said, sternly.

"O-one," she said.

"Good," he said and swung the belt again.

WHACK!!!

"Oww... t-two," the girl stuttered.

WHACK!!!

"Ow-oww-oww... Three."

WHACK!!!!

"Ungggh... F-four."

He continued punishing her with his belt, observing with delight how dutifully she took her ordeal, despite its obvious painfulness. He saw that her eyes were wet with tears.

WHACK!!!

"T-ten. Oww, oww, oww," she wailed.

Shepard put the belt aside and petted Traynor's aching buttocks with his hand. "Good girl, I like your can-do attitude. We're half way through now," he said. Noting that her pussy was wet with arousal, he put his hand on her folds, grazing her swollen clit with his index finger. She was at first startled but then hummed in response.

"Here we go again. Start counting," he said, wiping her wetness from his fingers on her ass and grasping the belt.

WHACK!!

"Owwwww... eleven."

WHACK!!! 

"T-twelve." Tears were flowing down Traynor's face.

WHACK!!!

"Owww... owww..."

"Traynor?"

"Thirteen."

He kept slamming his belt on her buttocks while she staggered from the force of the blows. Sobbing, she nevertheless dutifully did the count. Finally, they reached the end of the punishment:

WHACKK!!!!

As the last blow met her aching flesh, Shepard scooped her, preventing the girl from collapsing to the floor. He turned her around and held her in his arms. She pressed her face onto his shoulder, whispering, "Twenty, sir." She stayed there until her sobbing subsided. He rubbed her back soothingly. Then she detached from him and pulled her pants up.

"T-thank you, Commander. Can I go now?" she asked.

"What are you going to do when you walk out of that door?"

"Ummm, I... I'm off-duty, so probably I'll... watch some vids... or something," she replied evasively. Her pussy was throbbing with arousal and she ached to rub it.

"No. I mean what are you going to do right after you get out of here. Be honest."

Her arousal still riding high, she ended up telling him the truth: "Well... I... Ummm... Okay, I'm going to lock myself in the bathroom and... uh... pleasure myself." She was looking at the floor, embarrassed at her confession.

"That's what I thought," he said, chuckling.

"C-can I go?" she asked again.

"Negative, Traynor. You're not going anywhere." He placed his hands on each side of her body on the wall, preventing her from moving. He stared at her with a hungry look in his eyes, making her heart beat faster. 

He took her hand, placing it on the bulge in his pants. The cock grew harder as he slid her hand back and forth on it.

"Do you know where this thing is going to be in about two minutes?" he asked.

"I... I don't know."

"Yes, you do. Answer me."

"In my pussy," she whispered.

"That's correct," he said and started pulling down the zipper of her jacket. She stood in her place, letting him strip her. He threw the jacket to the floor, and unclasped her white lace bra, exposing her lovely medium-sized breasts to his admiring eyes. He proceeded to bare her lower body again, and she found herself completely naked in front of her commander. After caressing her breasts and sides for a moment, he took a few steps back and, leaning against his desk, let his eyes wander on her. Her skin was brown and smooth, while her nipples were dark, almost black, and stiffened by her arousal. Her clean-shaven cunt glistened in anticipation of his cock. The sight of her perky breasts, heaving to the rapid rhythm of her breathing, and the feminine roundedness of her hips made his cock painfully hard in his pants.

He told her to come to him. She walked to the desk and he made her bend over it, placing himself behind her. He opened his fly, let his stiff member spring out, and slowly pushed it into her. She whimpered as his large cock split her cunt wide open. He had barely started fucking her, when she, with her finger on her clit, came, her body trembling under him and her cunt clenching onto his shaft. He slapped her ass, eliciting a scream from the girl. He continued screwing her, enjoying the sight and sensation of her tight brown pussy enveloping his cock.

"OHHH! OHHHH! Shepard, oh god yes!" she moaned under him as he screwed her, her body slamming against the desk.

"You like my cock in you, don't you, you little dyke?" he grunted at her.

"Mmm-hhmmm! I love your cock!" she replied, moaning as his thick member impaled her again.

As he continued plunging in and out of her, she grew ever louder and wilder. "Shepard, cum in me! Fill me with you cum!" she screamed.

She breathed more and more rapidly and came again, pushing him over the edge as well. Her pussy milked his cock relentlessly, forcing every last drop of his load into her.

* * *

"Can I use your shower?" she asked, her breathing finally calming down.

"Sure. I'll get you a towel," he said.

As she washed her body and rinsed Shepard's seed out of her vagina, her arousal dying down, she felt bewildered. Shepard had made her do and say things that she had never expected to be doing and saying. But what was she to him—just a piece of ass, another meaningless lay? He had not even kissed her...

"Interested in some company... Samantha?" he asked, standing naked at the doorway.

She smiled at him, eyeing his tall, muscular body. Her misgivings faded away. "I'm interested."

He stepped into the shower, pulled her body against his, and gave a long, passionate kiss on her lips. She gasped once he relented her mouth, surprised by his passion. She found herself getting turned on again.

"And here I thought you weren't into men," he said and splashed water over her.

She splashed back, giggling. "Can't a girl change her mind?"

"Hey, I'm not complaining," he said, moving his hands on her curves and looking her straight in the eyes, water pouring over them.

"I could get used to this," she said.

"You will have plenty of chances," he said, pushing her against the wall. She took his stiffening cock gently in her hand and guided it towards her pussy.


End file.
